Sonic the Last Featherheart: Part 1
by Maplehearthaspie
Summary: He will kill all and the king will fall. Six years of terriany, no hope exists. But when the Mist that Rises from the Woods vanishes, and after the Ember that touch the Sun with Sky and the petals from the Rose of the Silver Moon, peace will come from the Howl of the Spiked Wolf. Sonic will go on the biggest adventure of his life. This will either be a two part thing or a trilogy.


**Oh my okay this is my 2****nd**** story for a different fandom WOOT, WOOT! This is and AU sonic story and I think is an incredibly original plot for Sonic the hedgehog if I owned him and SEGA. So here are some heads uppers for ya'll.  
* Sonic is not a hedgehog in this AU story, he, in fact is an ancient species thought to of been extinct. The hedgewolves.  
* Sonic is not best friends with Miles "Tails" Prower in this story either. He's best friends with Shadow the hedgehog. O.o  
* Shadow is not a hedgehog in this story as well, he is a hedgefox, and he's not even called Shadow, he's known as Ember. Will be explained shortly.  
* Sonic has 4 siblings instead of 3, but she will not make an appearance. Or will she? ****  
* This is an Action/Adventure story with a little romance as it proceeds.**

**Now as Linguini from Ratitulie would say. LET'S DO THIS THING!  
Prologue**

* * *

He looked up at the stars in thought as he wondered what the Hevans had somoned him for. He stood tall, though he was fighting an insane case of pnemoniua, he showed no weakness even when alone. His grassy green fur shown by the moonlight from the bright moon. His wolf tail swayed to the light gentle breeze of the wind. It was a cool spring night. May 15, 1979, ten days after the birth of King Charles* and Queen Aleena's youngest son Maurice Charles Bucket*. The green hedgewolf standing on top of the hill near the castle, in Gentle Wind Meadow was so proud to be the father of the new prince. He loved all of his children, the twins Sonia and Manic, and Maurice. He knew he and Aleena's deceased daughter Chanye would of loved to see her siblings grow up beside her, but that was not to be, for she had died as a baby when she wandered in woods. She had been claimed dead for no one found the lost princess's body. The king was lost in thought he did not see the spirit decend from the stars. She landed graicfully on her tiny feet. She had very pale jade eyes and she had stars in her fur.* She wore a pursed smile on her beautifly framed face.

"Hello little brother." She said. She looked calm and happy, but as the king knew very well, her eyes didn't.

"Hello Thalia. I have been told that the Hevans have news for me." King Charles said in a thick english accent. He was eagar to know what the Hevans had to tell him.

"I am here to tell you a prophecy that involves your son, Maurice." Thalia said. She knew he would gap at her any second. "What? What does this have to do with my son?" the King demanded. "Is this because he's a hedgewolf like us?" King Charles asked. After Chanye perrished he and Maurice were the only hedgewolves left on the face of Mobius.

"No, Charlie it does not. But the prophecy is 'He will kill all and the king will fall, no one is safe. Six years of teariany, no hope exists, but when the Mist from the Woods vanishes and after the Embers that touch the Sun to Sky, and the petals from the Rose of the Silver Moon, peace will come from the Howl of the Spiked Wolf.'" Thalia finished with a heavy sigh. The poor king did not understand what did this have to do with his son and what did she mean the king will fall. For King Charles knew that he was only 24 and still had a long life ahead of him.

"What do you mean the king will fall?" King Charles was so confussed. He had to know. "Charlie, the Hevans only give the prophecies, we do not interpret them. I am sorry, but you will have to find out the hard way." Thalia said with sadness. She did know what the prophecy ment, but when she was told to deliver it, she was told not to interpret it. It left her sadened and scared for what was about to come. She did not wish for this to happen. So much death and destuction would come from this catastrophy. It was true that no one on Mobius was safe. She was a kind spirit who wanted to make sure that those innocent and pure did not fall to a fate like her's. To die because of murder. She knew that in her mind she was not to tell what any part of the prophecy ment or when it would happen, but her heart told her otherwise. Her twin brother had to be prepared. He had to know to protect his people, for he was the king of Mobius, he _had_ to protect his people.

"Listen Charlie," Thalia said so desperately it caught the king off guard, "I am not supossed to tell, but you have to know when this catastrophy will happen. The prophecy will take place three days after your son, Maurice's 4th birthday. You must be prepared by then. This is all the information I can give you, for now I must leave. Good bye, Charlie." Thalia said as her body rose from the ground. "Wait," the king desperatly pleaded, "I have to know more! Thalia! Don't leave me alone in the darkness again!"

The king was left alone in the meadow. Alone, confussed, and frightened. He was alone for his sister has left him again, confussed for he does not know the terrible threat to come, and fightened for he does not know what to be prepared for and his youngest son will have to take part to stop this catastrophy. He did not know what to do. His mind was racing. So many thoughts raced through his head. _Pray tell what the spirits have told me come clear in time. I have to protect the people of Mobius. _King Charles' thoughts where broken by the sound of his name.

"Charlie!" a beautiful lavender hedgehog called out. Her long purple hair flowing back behind her as she ran up to her husband. "Darling what on Mobius are you doing on the ground? Are you hurt? I told you not to come outside while your sick with pnuemonia, but no you said 'Aleena, dear I have to go outside. Don't you know what good it can do a hedgewolf when he goes outside when he's sick? I will be fine.' Going outside is what got you sick in the first plac-" the rest of her sentence was zoned out for he was laughing his tail off. _Oh Aleena, you always just know how to make me laugh. Especially when you worry about my well being. Oh Aleena, my love if only you knew what was to come. But I do not say it _because _I love you. _His thoughts were interupted by the facted that Aleena had asked him a question. "Hmm. I'm sorry my love, I did not hear you. What did you say?" the king asked. Aleena sighed with exauhtion, "I said 'Why are you on the ground?'"

"Oh, I, uh, I just felt a, uh, uh, a sharp pain in my chest." The king said hoping his lovely queen would buy his little white lie. Luckily for him, Aleena was so blinded by her loving and caring nature for her husband, she bought his white lie. "See Charlie, this is what you get for not listening to your queen and going outside. Now get you and your little wolf tail in side that castle right now!" Aleena demanded with a harsh tone, but the king could see the mirth in her pale blue eyes.

"Yes, of course! I should of listened to her royal highness." Charlie said dramatically. He got down on his knees and said, "Oh please your highness, forgive me for my disobediance. You must punish me for not listening." He looked up at her with a little smirk on his face. There she was, her arms crossed over her chest, her lips pursed and her eye brows raised. Charlie suddenly found the urge to jump right on top of her. Well he did have a right to, for he was her husband. And that is exactlly what he did. Right when she was least expecting it, he lunged at her and landed right on top of her. She let out a startled as he landed right on top of her, but before she could utter a word he captured her soft lips with his own.

"Charles Man'ukea* Bucket what on Mobius was that for?" Aleena knew the answer, but she loved hearing it from him. "Why because I love you Aleena, dear." Charlie said with his eyes lidded. "You know I said that you have to punish me for disobeing the queen, right?"

"Of course I remember Charlie, but what does that have to do with you jumping on top of me?" this time Aleena asked out of confussion. "Well since you're the queen you get to punish me in _any_ way you want." He whispered into her. Her face turned a faint red for she knew exatally what he ment. "Charlie I just had Maurice ten days ago. We have to wait."

"Ah, I knew it was a long shot. Oh well, I guess we can just sit up here just like when we were younger." He said with a sigh of calmness. He loved it when he had these little romantic moments with his love. For only the Hevans knew that even when they were dating, they rarely every got any alone time either because the paparazzi, or the fact that her father had her "nanny squad" watch over them. Then when they got married they only had so much time together because of politics and helping the people, but they found ways for themselves. And then what do you know you have two royal princes and a royal princess.

"Charlie, I have to ask you about something very important." Aleena said with a serious tone in he voice. Charlie was surprised by her tone. "Yes darling, what is it?" he asked, completely confussed by his lover's statement.

"If you knew something bad was to happen ahead of time and you thought it would be best to not tell me, would you still tell me?" she asked as she propped herself up on one elbow. Charlie now felt shocked and guilty, for he didn't expect her to ask such a thing and that he promised himself not to utter a word about this catastrophy. "Of course I will Aleena. I promise." He said.

"Then let's go home." She said as she got up and she held her hand out to him. He took her hand and a as soon as he got up he picked her up by her legs and ran down the hill. "Now I run away with the Mobian queen! Ah ha ha ha!" Charlie shouted. He and his love went back to the castle, completely unaware of the spirit that watched them from the stars.

"Oh little brother, you think you are alone, but you are not." Thalia said as she saw the king carry away his wife over his shoulder. "I pray for you and your family Charlie. Bless you a good four years Charlie, and may the Havens be with you too."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**Well what do yall think. Please review or PM me.**


End file.
